Bad Conscience Ep Two
by Hiei666
Summary: This is kinda like a sequel to Bad Conscience. Episode two. EVEN MORE MATURE THEN THE FIRST ONE! RATED AS HIGH AS STORIES CAN BE RATED! you have been warned! KagSess OneShot COMPLETE


**Hey. Well I got really good reviews for Bad conscience, so I figure, why not more! There will be episodes and what not So, you are now on episode 2 of Bad Conscience. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_**WARNING!! THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR LEMON!! RATED AS HIGH AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE!!!!**_

Episode 2: So Drunk On You

My body ached. Even though I had finally made love to the woman of my dreams…she was still in them. But like I said, this is not romance, it's love…and if I didn't see her again, I would defiantly go crazy. What was she so upset about?

I learned that women are different from men…well, for lots of reasons. But she had been down that well for way too long…and being manly (cuz I am and we all know it) I needed to see her for my day to be decent…uhhg.

_You really are pathetic! I mean REALLY! You can't go three days without spying on her from a fucking bush? What the hell is the matter with you?_

This was a question I often wondered. I looked at my hand and saw a bottle half full of…liquid…

_Ohhh, sweet alcohol…how you make me warm, fuzzy and nauseous inside…_

For a reason I'm sure I have not the foggiest, I laughed out loud for no particular purpose. My stomach felt like shit, but I was still horny as a damn rabbit! I groaned and downed the rest of the liquor. A hot feeling rushed through me and I stood up…then fell down…then stood up once more.

"Man…ground's mov'in…" I slurred. This was not like me at all. I never drank! Especially not to the point of actually getting drunk!

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" I looked around…no one was there.

"Hehehe, fool'dem all."

My legs were taking me down some path. Where, who the hell gives a rats ass. When I saw a well, my eyes opened and I gasped.

"You! You swallowed her! And I want my nickel back…it'ssssto late fur'refund…jackass!"

_What in God's name are you saying?_

"I don't fuck'inno."

I stumbled over to the well and sat on the edge. I looked down and squinted.

"Pard'n me."

And then I leaned in and fell down the well.

When I opened my eyes again, I was at the bottom of the well, but looking up, I saw a roof instead of open sky.

"I'm not in Jersey anymore…"

_Kansas, Kansas you drunken sleezeball…_

"Who the Hell is Kansas and what's this wall doin'er?"

_Uhh…must we start with the self loathing?_

"You know, I'm about to just turn you off, you are _so_ negative."

Suddenly, I heard something from above me. Kagome peered down the side of the well and looked angry as a hornet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked in an irritated whisper. Didn't know why she was whispering, we weren't in a library.

"The thing…kinda…there's just…wall…how'd you get up there?"

_REDFLAG, REDFLAG, REDFLAG!!!!_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

_DAMN YOU!!!_

"Well, fuck you too!" I said in a high pitched drunk tone. Kagome growled and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you just say to me?"

I smiled at her as if she was being cute.

"Not _you! Hehehehe, _There's just…he…heheheh_you know!"_

Kagome sighed and, though I can't really remember it, she somehow got me out of the well and in her room. I was struck with…pink. I shivered. It smelled nice at least. Just being surrounded by her scent sobered me up real quick.

My head throbbed with the hangover and the fact that I had just acted like the biggest moron on the planet. Kagome entered holding a glass of water…oooooh, glass …still just a little drunk.

Kagome gave me the water and patted me on the back. The movement started to make me even more horny then when I was freaking drunk. I cleared my throat and acted like I had no memory of what had just happened.

_Think of a lie! Just once! Not a big one, just say something to make her know you're not a moronic drunk. _

"So…what happened exactly?"

"Sesshomaru, I know you were drunk, and I know you remember it and you're just trying to cover it up, so cut it out, why were you drinking?"

…_wow, don't tell her your shoe size, she'll figure out your entire fucking life story!_

"If I told you…it's nothing."

"Sesshomaru…do you want to have sex with me again?"

_HOLY MOTHER FU-BEEP BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPEPEPEEEPEEEEP!!!_

My voice cracked a bit.

"What a question!" I wanted to really kill myself, I actually WANTED to kill myself dead! What I had just said reached such a high pitch, it sounded like I'd just been kicked in the balls.

"Sesshomaru…" she sounded annoyed. This was not going to be very simple. Never fucking was!

_Becoming quite the potty-mouth aren't we?_

We. I looked at Kagome and took a breath.

"Yes, but that's-" and who would have thought…she cut me off!

"Well, Sesshomaru, you don't have to be drunk and come to me! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be walking around drunk in this era?"

_Era?_

"Kagome, I wasn't drunk because I wanted to have sex, I was drunk because I missed you."

"…I swear if that's a lie I'm going to shoot you, do you hear me!?" I heard, and I believed! And I panicked!

"No, but, well, but, … oh, shit, Kagome, just, you know, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

_Don't…don't raise the voice…please don't make like you're angry!_

"WHAT! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!"

_What…oops, that certainly didn't go over well!_

"No! You didn't DO…you just…I mean…"

"Is there something I did to make you ANGRY! HUH? DID I HAVE SEX WITH YOU TWISE WHEN I HARDLY KNEW YOU!?!? DID I SAVE YOU'RE LIFE FROM INUYASHA LIKE, HOW MANY TIMES? DID I SAVE AND WATCH OVER RIN FOR YOU? **_WELL I AM JUST SO FUCKING SORRY YOUR MAGESTY! PLEASE FUCKING EXCUSE MY INSOLENCE!!!"_**

……………_you are totally on your own pal. _

"…Kagome, please, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant…"

"**_THEN WHAT??!?!?" _**

She was leaning over me now. I was struck with such fear I couldn't even think. She was scary…well, now that we know that little detail…

"Kagome…please, don't be mad at me…I think you're wonderful! I love you with every once of my being! I was drinking because it was just so damn hard to be without you! There's nothing I would rather do then to just hold you forever in my arms and spend the rest of my li-"

_TOO MUCH!!!!_

"Spend…the rest of your…" She looked strange. I wasn't sure what she was feeling…these were the moments I feared her the most!

"Spend the rest of my…lllii…linchazham! On you!"

_Smooth dildo, smooth. _

"Linchazham? Is that even a word?"

"Yes…it means…love! In..uhh a demonic language!"

_You need help. _

"Sesshomaru? Do…do you want to spend the rest of your…life with me?"

_The girl knows too much! Must. Kill. The. Girl…_

I really did need help. After a few moments of silence, I thought she would slap me and throw me out…but she gave one of the gentlest kisses imaginable. This I was not accustom, but it was nice.

_Oh, my god, how the hell did you get out of that one? …wait…does this mean…_

"Kagome…"

"Just shut up and make love to me again Sessho, this time, I wanna really play, please?"

_Well…she DID say please…_

That did not stop the fact that she probably wanted to…marry me. At first, I was like…deep, deeeeep dog shit…but after a few seconds of letting in sink in…shallow dog shit…and finally normal and shitless.

I smiled into her mouth as she gently bit my lower lip and trust her hips into mine. I made a strange noise at that and she giggled. Making much manlier noises would be pretty important right about now! I just sighed into her mouth and she moaned my name.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Cadamia."

"What do you want to do to me?"

_She asks…such…lovely questions…_

"Mmmm, taste you."

"And?"

"And fuck you lovingly through the night…"

"How, my lord, how?"

_If you ever ask yourself why you love this woman, I'll RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT!!!_

"I want-(deep breath)-I want to hear you scream my name Kagome, I neeeeed you to."

"Sessho…ohgod…Se-HEshomaru!"

"Yea, you like that? You want me?"

"Yes…please!"

"God you make me so hot…" I panted.

"Please My Lord, ohhh…take me Sesshomaru!" she said seemingly out of breath.

"Touch yourself for me baby, lemme see it, give yourself pleasure…"

I watched as she quickly shed her cloths and laid down on the bed. She opened her legs and put her fingers in my mouth. After sucking on them, she slid them onto her heat. I moved us both in rhythm while holding her legs and watching her finger herself.

"Oh god, that's so hot Kagome, that's so hot…"

Kagome then slid her fingers into herself sliding them in and out…in and out…

_In…out…in…out…mmmmmmhhh_

"Kagome, yes, fuck yourself, do it for me, it's so good!"

Kagome went faster and made hot sounds that sent pleasure through me. I quickly shed my own clothing and she watched with interest but still masturbating. I crawled over her and kissed her thrusting my tongue into her mouth.

Then, I leaned down and moved her hand from her opening. I licked her small bud and started sucking on it. I could feel her wetness on my chin. I took her hand and put it to her mouth, watching as she licked her fingers clean.

I then circled my tongue around her opening and slid it in and out making her buck her hips. She screamed my name over and over.

"Oh god Sesshomaru! That feels so good, oh my god!"

I took my tongue out of her and flipped her over and she was on her hands and knees. I licked around her area and got a REAL good taste of her delicious ass. I put my fingers into her mouth and she sucked on them for a while before I thrust them into her. She moaned from the pleasure and I added a finger. I pumped my fingers in her and she ohh'd and mmm'd and made just the most wonderful noises.

Then, I stuck my fingers in her mouth again, this time thrusting them into her rounded ass. She sqeeked but didn't protest. I pumped and shifted my weight on the bed.

"Kagome…"

"Ye-yes…?"

"I need you…I want you!"

"Take me! Oh god please just take me Sesshomaru!"

" My rock hard member was throbbing and Kagome quickly turned around with me still standing on my knees. She bent down and lathered her mouth on my cock, pumping with her hands and making it moist with her tongue.

I held a handful of her hair and hissed and made involuntary vocal noises.

"Kagome, ohgod, Fuck me, fuck me beautiful miko! Ohh, that's it, more, yes, now turn back around baby, you're dealing with a real dog now!"

She shook with excitement as did it. She knew I wasn't even being metaphoric. I gripped her ass and poked my tip to her entrance.

"Do you want it baby?"

"God yes!"

"Tell me! Tell me you want me!"

"Fuck me please! I want you!"

"You want it?"

"Yes!"

"Yea! You like it! You love it!"

"OHHHHH!!!"

I thrust myself into her feeling her tight walls. She screamed with pleasure and I held her hips and bent over onto her back. I kissed her back and made fast movement on her. Each time I pounded, I pushed her hips into me so it was hard…fast!

"Ohhh! Faster! Fasterharderfasterfasterfaster!!!"

_IS SHE JUST SAYING THAT TO SAY IT OR WHAT?!?!?_

I went so fast and hard my arms nearly got numb. All I could hear was the sound of my own breathing, the bed (of that you can be sure) and Kagome's screaming. I was amazed at how long I was able to go without coming. This just made it even better. As I did this, Kagome looked like she was in pure bliss…and sweating!

"Touch yourself again baby! Tell me you love me!"

"I love you!! God I love you! Fuck me Sesshomaru!"

She grabbed one of my hands and quickly stuck them into her other entrance. I got the idea and she pumped my fingers in her for me.

"God! So good! More Kagome! Damn! You're so tight, and hot, and wet! Ohh! KAGOME!"

"Sesshomaru!!"

She butted me on the last hump and I felt so much pleasure I hardly knew my own fucking name!

Sleep was before I even hit the pillow! My mangazm lasted about 12 minutes that time. Huh…if it got longer each time, there was no way I WASN'T going to marry this woman! But that wasn't why I wanted to…I really loved her, and I knew I had yet to even realize how much.

End

**Episode two, completed. Well, what do you think about the episode thing? I think this was probably a little more closely related to porn…well, I hope you guys don't see it that way! Please R&R! **


End file.
